Queen's Blade X Marvel Worlds Collide
Queen's Blade X Marvel Worlds Collide is a crossover hack n slash game that joins the worlds of Queen's Blade combat books with those of Marvel comics and guest characters for Playstation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch Gameplay The gameplay is similar to games like Senran Kagura, Dinasty Warriors, etc... History Werbellia (Swamp Witch) and Ultron decide to join and join their respective dimensions and become masters of both dimensions, but the heroes of Marvel and Queen's Blade decide to join and prevent it Characters Queen's Blade # Leina # Elina # Claudette # Risty # Tomoe # Shizuka # Irma # Alleyne # Nowa # Cattleya # Nanael # Echidna # Ymir # Nyx # Melona # Menace # Melpha # Airi # Aldra # Annelotte # Mirim # Yuit & Vante # Tarnyang # Sainyang # Sigui # Luna Luna # Eilin # Lilianna # Branwen # Laila # Izumi # Alice # Aryutta Katz # Cute # Maron Makaron # Alicia # Despina # Goldie # Gretel # Kaguya # Seiten # Tiina # Zara # Snow White Marvel # Captain America # Black Widow # Thor # Hulk # Iron Fist # Nova # The Punisher # Deadpool # Spiderman # Taskmaster # Iron Man # Wolverine # Rocket Raccoon # Ghost Rider # Doctor Doom # Green Goblin # Doctor Strange # Venom # Magneto # Captain Marvel # X-23 # Colossus # Rogue # War Machine # Hawkeye # Black Panther # Star Lord # Loki # She Hulk # Cyclops # Silver Samurai # Ruby Heart # Norimaro # Son Son # Amingo # Storm # Daredevil # White Tiger # Mr. Fantastic # Invisible Woman # Human Torch # The Thing # Luke Cage # Blade Guest characters Queen's Blade # Akane Yagyu (Hyakkan Ryouran) # Cham Cham (Samurai Showdown) # Dizzy (Guilty Gear) # Ink Nijihara (MOETAN) # Iroha (Samurai Showdown) # Ivy (Soul Calibur) # Junko Hattori (Demon King Daimao) # Kan'u (Koihime Musou) # Kasumi (Dead Or Alive) # Katja (Seikon No Qwaser) # Lili (Tekken) # Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters) # Mina Majikina (Samurai Showdown) # Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) # Painkiller Kotone (Hyper Nurse) # Pyrrha Alexandra (Soul Calibur) # Suchie-Pai (Idol Fighter Suchie-Pai) # Taki (Soul Calibur) # Wonder Momo (Wonder Momo) # Yukimura Sanada (Hyakkan Ryouran) Marvel # Filemon (Mortadelo y Filemon) # Sonic the hedgehog # Spyro the dragon # Shin Chan (Crayon Shin Chan) # Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Dante (Devil May Cry) # Mortadelo (Mortadelo y Filemon) # Batman # Solid Snake (Metal Gear) # Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) # Ryu (Street Fighter) # Chun-Li (Street Fighter) # Felicia (Darkstalkers) # Crash Bandicoot # Sakura Kinomoto (Card Captor Sakura) # Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) # Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) # Big Daddy (Bioshock) # Sora (Kingdom Hearts) # Ken the eagle (Tatsunoko) Bosses * Werbellia: Queen's Blade boss * Ultron: Marvel Boss * Werbetron: Final Boss (The fusion with Werbellia and Ultron) Exclusive characters *Kratos (God Of War) (Playstation 4 exclusive) *Master Chief (Halo) (Xbox One exclusive) *Link (The Legend Of Zelda) (Nintendo Switch exclusive) Category:PlayStation 4 Games